character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Brix Daary
Brix is a supporting villain that appears in the Lettuceverse and the Metaverse. He is a bratty and somewhat dim-witted early teen that is seen causing trouble for the heroes. He is also the leader of the syndicate, which is a mafia-like crime group seen in the Lettuceverse. Background Backstory When Brix was born, His father, the leader of the one of the largest known Glitch-Human crime group, The Syndicate, vowed to turn him into the perfect heir to the group. He endured constant physical and mental abuse designed to toughen him up into the perfect heir for all of his life. When Brix was 7, his mother made several attempts to escape the Syndicate with him in order to protect him from his father, but when he had enough, his father killed her and continued his abuse to present day. ARC 1: Season 3 of Heroes Brix was the main antagonist of season 3 along with Lucian. His appearances mainly consisted of him ordering his unwilling minions around to get Paige's hat, and usually getting kicked out of the base window by Paige. This changed when he hired Lucian as a new bodyguard, who then crafted a plan to kidnap Paige, then use her as a hostage to force the department to reveal it's secrets, but it failed thanks to brix attacking them yelling about the hat, which Lucian then used the tension to make his already fed up minions to throw him out, and for Lucian to take control of the syndicate. He later appears at the final fight against Lucian as being invited with harrison and the rest of the heroes, and was knocked out by harrison for the majority of the fight, but he regained consciousness, and knocked out Lucian from behind using paige's frying pan, then foolishly called the meta-hunters to get rid of Lucian, but they ended up taking him as well. At the final scene of season 3, Brix was rambling about getting revenge while playing Cards with an annoyed Lucian in their jail cell. Arc 2: The Lettuceverse XXX Arc 3:Multiverse Brix is frequently mentioned by Paige Incanto throughout the second and third seasons. He gets his first appearance at the end of season 2, where he and Big Milky come across a breach and end up walking in on the final fight. He then decides to help the heroes as his syndicate won't be able to take all of the world's "Milky" if the eraser destroys it all. Around the end of the fight, Brix and Big Milky get blasted back into the breach by an explosion from a laser beam. Brix appeared again around the middle of the third season, where Paige coaxed information about Jake Jones's whereabouts from him, and it was revealed that he wanted to take his Milky Emporium to other dimensions. Some time later in the penultimate episode of season 3, Brix appears in the Paranormal Universe and watches the fight alongside his new friend, Pietro, while serving him Milk and popcorn, and witnesses Bernard's revelation. He appears again in the final episode of season 3, helping fight back Bernard with flaming milk cartons and his AK-47. After Bernard and Salvador are defeated, he runs off hoping to find another breach to start his Milky Emporium in a more suitable place. Information Appearance Brix wears a backwards red cap, a black tank top, and shorts. He has a tattoo labled "SD" on his shoulder for "syndicate", and usually has a lollipop in his mouth. He sometimes pulls an AK-47 out from nowhere. Personality Brix is a headstrong and impulsive early teen. He is very determined, and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Brix also has an obsession with Milk, and will do anything to acquire it. He also loves any kind of power or thing he cannot understand, such as Paige's hat. He tends to love bossing people around with no regard for their feelings, but can also be quite civil and friendly when he wants to be. He also has a rather businesslike demeanor, and can be be quite agreeable when trying to make deals, his own milk emporium is extremely successful due to his natural business prowess. Brix has also been implied to be pretty good at math, surprisingly. Most of his "brattiness" and anger problems most likely stem from his pent-up aggression at his father for all of his abuse. Abilities * "Pasteurization":Brix can shoot pulses of extremely hot heat-waves. He can control the tempeture and intensity of the heat himself, making it possibly to cook with it. He takes advantage of this trait of his power in his milk emporium business. He can also melt objects by touching them with his hands,but this requires a lot of concentration. His heatwaves also seem to go out of control when he gets very angry or stressed, radiating around him like an ultra-hot aura. Paraphernalia * Backwards Cap * Actual AK-47 * Carton of 2% Milk in his pocket. Stats Power:4/5 Speed:3/5 Endurance:1/5 Technique:2/5 Intelligence:4/5 Composure:1/5 Agreeableness:1/5 Trivia * Hi likes 2% milk only, and frequently says "BRING ME MY MILKY" after making a speech to his minions. * The Artwork on his profile was done by Slaps. * He is the greatest meme of this entire Wiki, usually not going for longer then 2 days without being referenced. * A Brix is actually a tool called the Brix Refractometer to measure milk quality, which was unknown to the creator before he made Brix obsessed with milk, needless to say, hes patting himself on the back pretty hard rn. Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Male Characters Category:Metaverse Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Joke Characters